Five Nights at Tiwa's
Do you want to know the place? Or maybe see the second game? Five Nights at Tiwa's is a game similar to Five Nights at Freddy's. Instead of animatronics, this game used girls to replaced them because the animatronics was shut down forever by their newbies. This is a clicking horror game. Summary The game is actually hiring the player who played as MR Painter that worked the night shift. The robots gets quirky and wanders in nights, and forcefully stuff a living object into a suit, as told by Phone Dude. Unluckily, there's no space for a human to live in the suit. And the only human-like in the suit is that eye balls will pop out at the holes in the eye section of the suit. However, this is not really shown in the game because it was too creepy, instead, they used a different image instead of that. The image shows Tiwa is half-shadowed, showing red pupils and an evil grin. Beside her is a line of words :"'Deal it, Loser!", and under it has simply written words :"'''You Lost to a girl!". Still, if Peter gets stuffed in a suit, he can be revived again when the player restart over after they lost. Eventually, in more comics, the robots that stuffed people into suits are just Tiwa, Rosary and Yuri. As for Mei Hua, she will not stuff a player in a suit, but bite the player and cut their head into two with her sharp teeth, resulting death immediately. Nasissa's ability is unknown, but most people think that she is like Golden Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's, completely go through the doors whether they are open or closed. It's also unknown which door she used to came in. Nasissa can be summoned by looking at her poster in CAM 3B. Robots If one of the robots came in The Office, the player will receive a jumpscare, then game over. The only idea to avoid them is to use the doors and hall lights periodically, and check the cameras to find them, especially Pirate Cove after Night 2. Nasissa If they want to look for Nasissa, they had to be at the first night or the third night, because Nasissa's appearances is the least among the robots, and the player must get rid of her when she is in the office. If the player don't put the cameras up, Nasissa will scream in the player's face. But, unlike other robots, Nasissa's scream will never receive the game over image, it's because her scream will CRASH the game, forcing the player to restart the program. Mei Hua If Mei Hua is not viewed enough, or overview her, she will sprint down the West Hall for her attack. If the left door is closed, she will be blocked and bang the door four times, and return to Pirate Cove to restart the cycle. However, whenever she bangs the door some player's power will drop. Mei Hua is an unique character with an unique attacking scene, just like Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. When she screeches the background didn't shake. Her movements was based on a timer. Based with her open mouth, she never looked with a closed mouth, except her sprinting and attacking animation, which is a short time to see her mouth closed. Rosary and Yuri They started their location on the Show Stage with Tiwa. Between the two, Rosary will leave first mostly, and Yuri will take her part some times. Rosary seems to be the most aggressive robot throughout the game, and the second is Yuri. Most oftenly, Rosary will be by the doors first. Their appearances can be both arrived by the doors in the same time. If Rosary don't leave when the left door was closed, her shadow can be viewed using the hall lights. If Yuri didn't leave if the right door was shut, her reflection can be viewed at the window using the lights. Rosary will come to the office most oftenly for a short time, while Yuri came less often but stays there longer. Based with the doors, Rosary will always be the places that is the left side of the building, while Yuri used the right side of the building. The best idea to know Yuri is in the Kitchen is to hear pots and pans crashing down the floors or her bird singing. Tiwa Tiwa is the boss of five robots. At the first two nights, she is inactive, leaving Rosary and Yuri to haunt the player. Finally at the 3rd night, she becomes active but leaves the stage when 4 AM. Like Yuri, she only goes the places that is at the right side. Like Yuri, she also make sounds when she is at the Kitchen. She makes her jingle that she used to make when the power is out. Tiwa is the only robot that approaches both doors. Audio Menu Robots Tiwa Rosary and Yuri Mei Hua Calls all by Phone Dude. Category:Games Category:Game mechanics